This invention relates generally to side pincushion correction circuits for raster displays on cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and particularly to active side pincushion correction circuits.
As mentioned in application Ser. No. 000,694, pincushion correction for rasters produced on the faceplates of CRTs are well known in the art. Meeting the stringent requirements imposed on CRTs that are used as display devices for computers is the basis of the inventions in the copending applications. A further requirement of many computer monitors is to have the capability of producing display formats of different sizes. In such arrangements, it is highly desirable to have the pincushion correction circuitry automatically "track" changes in vertical and horizontal size so that readjustment is not required when switching to different raster formats. The active correction circuits of the present and the copending applications fill this need. The present invention is specifically directed to a side pincushion correction signal generator that automatically tracks changes in the raster vertical and horizontal dimensions.